


the perfect blend

by dancingpineapples



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, i just want yor to be happy, loid had a crush on her since day 1 btw, no one is a spy, no one is an assassin, yor can't cook but she can make a mean beverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpineapples/pseuds/dancingpineapples
Summary: Instead of becoming an assassin, Yor works at a coffee shop in her youth and the experience stays with her for a long time, until she's finally able to open her own coffee shop. She meets Loid Forger and his daughter, Anya, and they obviously become her favorite regulars.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Yuri Briar & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	the perfect blend

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, was inspired to write this by all the amazing ppl over at the twiyor discord server <3 haven't written fanfic in years, so i was kinda nervous writing and posting this :) hope you enjoy (more notes at bottom)

Yuri had told her that opening a coffee shop would be hard work, but if there was one thing Yor wasn’t afraid of, it was hard work. Since the untimely death of their parents, Yor single handedly supported herself and her brother on top of being a full time student and guardian to her younger brother. She worked herself to the bone providing for her brother, but seeing him now, university degree and government job in hand, every single sacrifice was worth it. She would absolutely do it all over again. And now, for once, Yor wanted to do something for herself. 

On her way to school every day, she always passed by the coziest looking cafe, and once old enough, she applied for an after school position. The manager had been more than happy for the additional help, and Yor was more than happy to have another stable income source. She also fell in love with the cafe within days; the atmosphere was welcoming, the coffee was delicious, and the pastries were heavenly. Yor quickly learned the menu and she found waitressing a simple enough task. She was lucky to have good reflexes, so she rarely dropped dishes. The entire staff, especially the manager, were so kind. They were also fine with Yuri camping out on days she worked until closing and doted on him too. For that reason alone, how could she dislike anyone who was kind to her brother?

It broke her heart when the manager (also the owner) became ill and was no longer able to run the cafe. Her children convinced her to shut down, and sadly, within months, the manager passed. It wasn’t the first funeral Yor had been to, yet it hurt the most. The manager had been one of the few people to believe in her and tell her she was capable.

Well, all of that brought her to this moment, standing in front of her very own cafe. It had been months of work— applying for loans, signing contracts, negotiating with vendors, but she could now call herself one of Ostania’s small business owners. Yuri promised to be her first customer and bring his colleagues over as well. Yor smiled as she unlocked the door for the final walkthrough and inventory check. Her heart fluttered as she realized at this time tomorrow, she would be open for business. 

The next morning, Yor yawned as she once again unlocked the door and shut it behind her. She would officially be open for business in two hours. She had barely slept a wink last night, her stomach filled with butterflies. 

Time flew by as Yor set out to get ready for the first day of her new chapter. She set out the various pastries and baked goods in the display case and made sure she had enough cups ready to go. At 6:55, Yor went ahead and flipped the sign on the door from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’. She wasn’t quite sure what kind of business she could expect, apart from Yuri being her first customer.

The bell above the door chimed, and Yor barely looked over from the shelf where she was re-organizing the flavored syrups for the 5th time. “Yuri! Good morning-” she cut herself off when she realized it wasn’t Yuri, it was an actual non-Yuri customer. She immediately put down the syrup in her hands. “Oh, I’m sorry! I was expecting someone else.” Yor brushed imaginary dirt off her apron and went up to the cash register. “Good morning! How can I help you?”

The non-Yuri customer in question gave her a brief smile. “Good morning. Did you just open for business?”

Yor nodded, “Yes. Today’s actually my first day open!”

The man was certainly attractive, Yor couldn’t help but think. He looked like he had either just finished his morning run or was about to head out on one. “I see. I live in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d come by. I’m Loid, Loid Forger.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Yor.”

“Nice to meet you, Yor. Could I get a medium coffee to go?”

“Oh, sure!” Just as she was about to ring him up, the bell chimed again. The two looked over, this time it was Yuri. 

“I’m so sorry, sis! I got lost on my way here, and-” Yuri immediately noticed Loid. “Who’re you?”

“Yuri!” Yor chastised. “Don’t be rude, Loid’s my first customer.”

“It’s fine,” Loid said. “No offense taken. Nice to meet you, Yuri.”

Yuri gave him a curt nod before turning back to Yor. “Sorry again, Yor, this neighborhood is laid out pretty weird.”

Loid bit back a smirk. “It’s a grid, just like the rest of the city. “ He took his coffee from Yor and took a small sip. “The coffee is really good, Yor.”

Yor beamed. “Thank you! I hope you’ll come by again.”

“I’ll definitely have to,” he told her. “Well, have a good first day.” He waved as he walked out the door.

The two siblings watched Loid turn the corner before they turned to each other. “Yuri, why’d you have to be rude? Now, he’ll never come back,” Yor sighed. “And he’ll never convince the entire neighborhood to come.”

“You don’t need him, Yor! You’ll do great all on your own.” As usual, Yuri remained her biggest cheerleader.

“Thanks, Yuri, but sometimes I feel like I need all the luck I can get.” 

Two weeks later, Yor could confidently say she was getting the hang of things quickly. The neighborhood was primarily filled with young professionals and families. The busiest hours were in the morning and right before she closed for the evening. Aside from hot coffee, hot chocolate was her next best seller. Growing up, she had made Yuri many cups of hot chocolate to keep him company while he studied at night, so it was one of the few recipes she had down pat. 

It was mid-afternoon, a slow time of the day, so she was using this time to brainstorm new menu items, when the bell chimed, alerting her someone had walked in. 

“Welcome!” She looked over. “Oh, it’s you!”

This time, the man, Lord? Loit? Loid?, was accompanied by a young girl with bright pink hair and sparkling green eyes. “Hello again, Yor. I was walking my daughter home from the bus stop, and I thought-”

“Pa promised me a hot chocolate today because I didn’t punch anyone this month! My name’s Anya. You’re pretty.” 

Yor blushed. “Thank you, Anya. You’re very pretty too.” Of course, a man that attractive would already have a wife and child. “So, a hot chocolate for you? And for you?” she asked Loid. 

“Just a small coffee is fine. What do we say now, Anya?”

“Thank you~!” Anya said, before immediately turning around and inspecting her surroundings.

“I’ll get that right out,” Yor said, as she rang up his order. “Just give me a few minutes.” She got to work heating up the milk for Anya’s hot chocolate. Loid lingered by the counter, so Yor took her chance to make small talk. “Does Anya take after her mother?” she asked.

“Ah, well, Anya’s actually adopted. We adopted her right before my wife passed.”

Yor’s eyes widened. What a faux pas. She’d been told social situations weren’t her forte, but she had never really seen it for herself first hand. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bring that up-”

“It’s fine,” he replied. Loid turned around to get “Anya, I have your hot chocolate.”

Anya came bounding over, excitement spilling out of all her pores. Loid handed her the hot chocolate cup carefully. “Wow, it smells so good!” 

“We should get going now. Anya has to study for a math exam.” Anya visibly deflated at the words ‘math’ and ‘exam’, and Yor couldn’t blame her. School had not been… her strongest suit. Yuri had been much more academically inclined than her, and he’d really been the one getting her through some of her classes. 

“Oh! Of course, have a good night! Good luck with your exam, Anya! I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Yor gave the girl an encouraging smile. “Let me know how it went!”

Anya cheered at the thought of coming back to get more yummy hot chocolate and seeing the pretty lady again. “Okay!” She waved bye as Loid held her other hand and led her out the door. He paused at the door frame and turned around to also wave.

Yor smiled and waved back. What a cute family the two of them made. 

Later that week, Yor cursed as she stubbed her toe into the table leg, yet again. The bakery she normally got her baked goods delivered from had called her last night and told her they wouldn’t be able to deliver anything for two days. It was so last minute, she didn’t have time to call other bakeries or stores, so she thought _well, how hard could a couple of baked goods be?_ Unfortunately, it was hard. She had prepped some dough and batters yesterday, so she could just show up and bake them in the morning. 

At last, she had everything out of the oven and cooling, so she commenced with her regular morning preparations.

Like clockwork, Loid was at the door when she unlocked it at 7am sharp. “Good morning!” he said. 

“Good morning!”

“It smells different in here. Like a bakery,” he noted.

“Oh, my usual supplier wasn’t able to bake anything for me today, so I thought I’d try my hand at it. How hard could it be?” She walked around the counter, “Just the usual again?”

Loid nodded. “Yes. I’ll try a scone too though.”

“Oh, let me know how it is!”

He took a rather large bite. Yor grimaced at the look on his face. “It’s...um… interesting. The texture is very unique. I’ve never had this flavor before.”

“It’s terrible, isn’t it?”

“It’s not bad,” Loid backtracked. “It’s just different from other scones.”

Yor groaned. “I’m so sorry, Loid.”

“Yor, it’s not terrible, I swear. You tried your best, right? It shows.” He placed his hand over hers. “Don’t worry about it.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Loid.”

“I have to head out now, but have a good day.” He waved as he walked out, coffee and scone in hand.

Even if she was sure the scones were terrible, at least Loid had said otherwise. 

Though later, her old coworker Camilla, did confirm that the scones were absolutely inedible. 

A few weeks later, it was a rainy Saturday afternoon when Yor found a soaking wet Anya trying to climb up on the counter stool with no Loid in sight. “Anya, where’s your father?”

“I- he- I left. Pa was being mean. He wouldn’t let me watch Spy Wars. Can I have hot chocolate?”

“Anya, you can’t just run away from home!” Yor fretted, as she made her her favorite hot chocolate anyways. “Your father must be worried sick looking for you.”

Anya frowned as Yor handed her the hot mug. She sipped her hot chocolate a little pensively at that. “I guess....”

“Do you know his phone number?” 

Anya shook her head in the negative. Yor sighed. Well, at least Anya was safe. If she saw Loid through the windows, she could try to get his attention. He would have noticed Anya’s disappearance immediately, she thought, and would probably be out looking for her. 

A solid thirty minutes later, Loid came rushing into the shop, “Is Anya here?” he asked. 

Yor pointed to the girl, who had fallen asleep, head on the counter, and a towel wrapped around her as a makeshift blanket. 

Loid sighed in relief and took the stool next to her. “Thank you, Yor. I hope she wasn’t a nuisance. She left while I was hiding the TV remote.”

“It’s fine. It’s been a slow day anyways, with the rain. Is everything alright?” Yor quickly backtracked, “I mean, I don’t want to pry or anything! But if you wanted to talk about it, I can listen. But you don’t have to tell me, obviously, only if-”

“It’s not a big deal. Anya is just morally opposed to studying. She would rather watch Spy Wars.” He looked over at the window. “The rain looks like it’s died down, I should take her home now. Thanks again, Yor.”

“I’m happy to help.”

“Oh,” he paused before getting up. He reached over and grabbed one of her pens and a business card she had out on the counter and wrote something down. “This is my phone number. If she happens to run away again, I’d appreciate it if you could let me know. I’ll talk to her though, this shouldn’t happen again.”

“Of course, I’m sure this was a one time thing.” She took the business card and tucked it in the cash register.

Famous last words. Anya running away from Loid anytime he tried to make her study became a biweekly occurrence. At least it made things lively, Yor thought. 

As the months passed, Yor grew used to the rhythm of managing her coffee shop, there was always a gentle, yet steady stream of customers. She was even surprised when she noticed regulars, each with their own quirks. Her two favorite regulars, of course, were Loid and Anya. The two came in at least once a week together and on days he worked late, Loid would come by on his way home for a coffee and a hot chocolate for Anya (as an apology, he told her once). 

As she wiped down the counter, she couldn’t help but blush at the thought of Loid. Yes, of course, he was handsome, but he also proved himself to be kind and a devoted father. Anya had him wrapped around her finger, it seemed. In contrast to Loid’s stoicism, Anya was bubbly and cheerful, but also surprisingly perceptive. They were what she imagined to be a perfect family, one she could only hope to have one day. 

One Sunday, Yor was making a customer’s order while Yuri was sitting at the counter, talking about something she wasn’t completely paying attention to. The bell above the door chimed and she reflexively looked up to find Loid holding the door open as Anya bounded in. 

“Miss Yor! Miss Yor! Pa said since I didn’t fail my midterms, I could get my hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles today!” she announced. 

Yor handed her previous customer their order before smiling down at Anya from across the counter. “I’m so happy to hear that, Anya! I’ll get right on that.” She turned around to get milk from the fridge

“Forger,” Yuri said coolly. 

“Yuri, nice to see you again.”

“Anya, this is Miss Yor’s brother. What do we say?”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Miss Yor’s brother! Do you also make yummy hot chocolate?”

Yuri sighed. “I should get going, Yor. I’ll talk to you later. Text me when you close up for the night.” He got up. 

“See you later, Yuri!” 

It was a Monday evening, right before she closed for the day, when Yor sat across from Loid, nervously watching his face as he chewed. She had been practicing for weeks now, and she really did want to impress Loid, especially since even after trying her first failed baked good, he still continued patronizing her coffee shop. 

“Yor.” 

Yor looked up from where she had been fiddling with her sleeve. “Yes?”

“This is.... actually really good.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Yor’s face felt like it was about to tear in two from how widely she was smiling. “Oh, I’m so glad!”

“You must have practiced a lot, but you could definitely sell these.” He paused to look down at his watch. “I should go now, Anya went to her friend’s house after school, and I promised to pick her up after. But, I’m sure she’d love to try the scones one day.”

“Oh, of course I’ll bake them for her one day. I’ll see you later then, Loid.”

He stopped at the door and turned around, giving her a warm smile. “Have a good night, Yor.”

As Loid left and waved through the window, Yor sighed in relief and sank down to the floor. 

That night, as she got ready for bed, her phone buzzed. 

_Anya was very jealous when she heard your scone was delicious. She wanted me to ask you immediately to bake them for her soon._

Yor smiled. _Of course!_

_Also would you like to come over for dinner this week? (Anya misses you)_

Yor’s smile grew. _Yes, I’d love that._

Maybe for the second time, she could be selfish and have something for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't decided if this is only a one shot or not because i had a lot of other plot bunnies that i discarded for the sake of actually finishing this. may or may continue with the coffee shop verse. also i wrote this listening to folklore and positions.


End file.
